


Benny worm x reader

by kitto_katt0



Category: Jack Stauber - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hot, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitto_katt0/pseuds/kitto_katt0
Summary: Hot
Relationships: Benny Worm/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Benny worm x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Benny worm is very epic

ok start 

you were walking on da farm it was youre grandads farm. a hole appeared in the ground

*gasp* you say.

you inspect the hole and OUT COMES THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS benny worm.

”It’s Benny” you say in happiness tears streaming down your face as you stare into the worm’s angelic spheres

”im 6” the worm said but you were 6 too so it was good and cool.

”have my dirt” Benny said winking as he shoveled dirt into your mouth

”nggh benny kun” you said. Dirt was your favorite food EVER!!1!

knock knock it’s not knuckles but your ex hamantha. Flowing hair she was a cutie pie but not anymore because you thought Benny deserved that title.

”what are you doing on my FARM” she said

you gulp

“ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE HAMANTHA CHAN” you yell as Benny tenderly caresses your cheek 

“r u cheating on me again” ham woman said

”yis”

then a bullet came out of the sky landing in hamanthas thick juicy meaty round plump warm ham skull killing her instantly

you and Benny eat her as a date dinner and then kiss for 57 minutes afterward

“hot” Benny said

You agreed


End file.
